Who wants to play a game?
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: Shuichi had a huge grin on his face, as if none of that just happened. "Hiro told me about a game I so want you to try!" He smiled brightly. Yuki's eye twitched.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was written for my girlfriend xD**_

The older man sat at his desk typing away. His latest novel coming together much better than he thought or anyone gave him credit for.

He was about to hit the next when...

"YUKI!"

The man sighed, his head drooping. He had hit the wrong button and all his precious words were deleted. What made it worse was the fact that the undo button wasn't an option. He looked over at the pink haired male who made himself very known in his study doorway.

"What..?" He grounded out. His head was hurting, and no matter what he did it never ceased.

Shuichi had a huge grin on his face, as if none of that just happened. "Hiro told me about a game I so want you to try!" He smiled brightly.

Yuki's eye twitched.

Shuichi walked over, pulling his computer chair next to the taller male's.

He pulled the laptop towards him long enough to get to what he was wanting to show Yuki. "It's really scary!" He said with a pout. "I couldn't play it by myself...not after Hiro explained it..."

Yuki smirked. "So your to chicken shit to play a PC game huh?"

"Don't say that!" Shuichi said looking around the room as if someone or something would pounce out of nowhere. "Its not just any PC game..." He said after a few moments. "Its...Slender man..."

"Slender what?" Yuki said eyes now looking at the screen.

"Slender Man." Shuichi repeated. "He is this really tall slim guy, who has millions of arms!" Shuichi said spreading his arms out. "He has no face and hides behind trees and abducts and eats children!"

Yuki blinked. "So if he only eats children..why are you scared..?" He went silent. "Oh wait."

He waited for Shuichi to get it, but as always he only looked at him with a oblivious grin. He shook his head.

He watched Shuichi click play and the screen to black, so while he waited he pulled a cigarette from his pack and got a lighter, lighting it and taking a drag from from it sighing.

Shuichi went to options, fixing it to his likings, then hit play. Like a flash he was in a forest. Yuki leaned back watching, he was never 'all for' this stuff. So he wasn't as believing on how scary it was.

Shuichi clicked on a random piece of paper he found on a huge scary-looking oak tree, the wind picked up and the sound of heartbeats could be heard all around.

After Shuichi had clicked the note, that was the last time Yuki ever looked away.

Shuichi turned around to go down the path he had strayed from to get to the tree, and right there behind two tall trees that were close together was a tall slender guy, with long arms, and wearing a suit.

The screen went fuzzy and Shuichi screamed louder then anything Yuki had ever heard. "No!" Shuichi made the person dart into the opposite direction.

Shuichi made it to a building that looked like a weird abandoned rest stop. He slowly turned to look behind him. There was nothing to be seen but trees and mire trees.

Then from the corner of the screen, a long arm appeared, causing Shuichi to jump out of the char and hitting all the button, somehow managing to get the man into the tunnel like bathroom.

The slender man was nowhere to be seen, at least not for awhile.

Shuichi had dodged seeing the man for two more notes. In fact Shuichi was getting overly cocky, making jokes and mocking the man with a British accent.

And after all his hard work of collecting the fifth note, the wind sped up louder and when Shuichi turned the person around to go find the other one. A White face covered the screen and Shuichi fell backwards out of the chair with a yelp.

Yuki sat there, cigarette already burned to the end, his eyes wide.

"Lunch?" Yuki said after a moment.

"Sounds good.." Came a shaky voice from the floor.

They left quickly and never played it again. Until Tohma happened to stop by why they were out, and when they came into the room he was huddled up in the chair shaking, face pale and eyes wide with shock.


	2. Selder Prison Spooks

Yuki had been working on yet another book for his series, and this time he put a lock on the door for any pink haired interruptions. His fingers typed vigorously as the clock ticked minutes away. No pressure, no near by dead lines, just him and the laptop and his mind power.

The phone started to ring just as he was hitting the save, and the sudden noise in the silence caused him to jump and his foot pulling the power cord out.

Yuki almost pulled the phone out of the wall, if it wasnt for that small chibi Tohma in the back of his brain yelling at him for breaking yet another phone. So Yuki picked the phone up and and calmly said, "Hello?".

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!"

Yuki ripped the phone from the wall and smashed it into little pieces, making sure it could never be used again.

* * *

"Let me get this straight..." Touhma said staring down at the small pile of what was left of the poor phone that once was. " made you do this?"

Yuki, who was now working on his third smoke, nodded to the blonde man. "It's been like this since the Slender games started showing up on his favorite Letsplayers channels." Yuki sighed.

Tohma nodded. "So we play him at his own game." Smirked the very clever man.

* * *

"What?!" The shriek was enough to wake anyone who lived in the building. Shuichi was jumping on the sofa, fists punching at nothing above his head.

"Yes, the real prison that Slender Prison was based on." Yuki smirked. "Tohma decided he wanted to face his fears."

Shuichi stopped to paste a goofy smile on his face. "All three of us?!" He danced around again.

* * *

Sadly what happened next could not be shown, without you falling asleep as Yuki had done the moment he got on the plane.

After hours of flying, two long hours of a drive jut to get to should-be-knocked-down- Hotel, with an hour-long chat with the creepy old lady at the desk, followed by the three hour bumpy ride to the old prison.

Yuki was already tired and the bags under his eyes showed it. He was sluggish as he emerged from the vehicle. Shuichi on the other hand pushed past Tohma just to dart for the doors.

Yuki almost killed over by all the energy pouring off the man. "Lucky little brat." He said more to himself then anyone.

He didn't have to worry about the little pink fluff ball running off, cause he was currently stuck on the door trying to push it open.

"All that sugar, and you can't budge an old door?" Yuki said with a curious expression.

Tohma walked up to press on it, "This Door is rather hard to budge..". He muttered peeking of his sunglasses to study the huge metal door in front of him.

Yuki helped to finally push the door open, the whoosh of air being let in from outside made the door slam into the wall and send Shuichi face first into the dusty floor.

Tohma had hung on to the handle as to keep himself upright and looked around. The hall was pitch black around the sides but the moon sent a light down to the door at the end.

Shuichi sat up dusting his pants off, when he noticed foot prints. "Yuki!" He tugged on the older mans slacks and pointed. "Thats a foot print!"

"Great deduction detective Shindou." Tohma said voice laced with sarcasm. "You want a scooby snack?"

"Thanks!" Shuichi said loudly with a smile, then it hit him. "Hey!"

The lighter blonde man laughed.

The cells were very dark, and just shining a light in it couldn't really show you how bad they looked to match the smell. The damp smell mixed with rust, most likely to blame was the leaky pipes all around this place.

Yuki watched stopped just in front of the cell that was at the end of the hallway they were now in. He flashed the light into the cell, only to see a piece of paper.

Shuichi ran up, "What is it?" He peered inside and gasp. "Its a paper!"

"Shu..don't start getting your underwear in a bunch." He sighed. "It could just be a ordanary piece of paper..."

The pink haired man ignored the other man, and walked inside to the wall where it was pinned. The whole room was rusty, damp and covered in thick amounts of dust and dirt, yet this single sheet of paper was untouched.

"Yuki!" Shuichi turned to face the blonde, who was standing next to Tohma, his face went white.

Yuki lifted a brow and stared at Tohma. "What?"

"H-He..." Shuichi started. "B-Behind you..."

Yuki eyed him concerned. "Shuichi..?"

Shuichi backed up and darted like a bat out of hell, down the hallways and out the front door.

All that could be heard was laughter from the two blondes who were left standing in the dark, flashlight shooting in every direction do to the laughter.

"He will never play those games again.." Yuki said wiping tears from his eyes. He had never laughed so good in his life.

Tohma nodded laugh fading as he dialed Mika to tell her all about the little game.

Yuki laughed a bit more, shoving one hand into his pocket to snatch a cigarette. He stuck it in his mouth and dug around to find his lighter.

Turning he looked at the 'SlenderMan', "Great costume Hiro, I knew you said you had no time to make realistic..but this.."

Nothing came from the said Hiro which made Yuki chuckle again from the joke they played.

"Yuki..." Came a very stern Tohma, his obvious protectiveness showing.

"What?" Yuki said looking over at the male who had his guard up like a dog.

"Hiroshi just called me and said he got stuck in traffic." He said, moving closer to get to Yuki.

"Then who is this..?" Yuki looked back to see the tall man peer down at him, his long arms stretched out and he grew with a sick bone crackling sound.  
Yuki dropped his unlit cigarette and backed up his amber eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as Tohma pulled him down the hallway and out the front door.

Yuki was afraid to even look back as the car had made it to the airport the next morning and he even dealt with Shuichis rant about the said black suited man till the plane took off and left the city.  
He felt as if they had forgotten something...did they close the door?

The wind whooshed through a window and through the prison hall, a whirl of dust flew out the door and into the open air. Something tall, something dark could be seen lurking in the shadow near the entrance, and foot stepping out.

* * *

**A/N: Since it's October I have been in the Halloween mood! I love writing scary stuff so i figured adding more one shots of this would be great! I hope you guys liked this, I loved writing it ^^**


End file.
